MarkHyuck Universe
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Pernah berpikir pergi ke dimensi lain? Mark melakukannya untuk menghapus kesalahannya pada Haechan. inspired by spider-verse. dedicated to Mbak Semangka. au! dldr! MarkxHaechan. MinhyungxDonghyuck. gs!donghyuck.


"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Suara itu mengejutkan Mark, membuat pemuda berjengkit sejenak sebelum berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Lama. Dari atas sampai bawah. Memandangi penampilan perempuan dengan balutan jas kerja serta rok pensil sebatas lutut berwarna hijau gelap dan kemeja putih dibalik jas kerja tersebut. Rambutnya kecoklatan, indah tergerai dengan model bergelombang. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut kaos kaki hitam serta sebuah _heels_ yang seragam.

"Wow...kau seorang wanita di sini?"

Setelahnya tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya hening. Mark masih menikmati pemandangan di depannya dan lawan bicaranya tengah memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark.

"Setelah kau **mengusirku** dari kantor biadabmu, lalu masuk seperti pencuri ke dalam **apartemenku** , sekarang kau sedang **melecehkanku**?! Astaga Lee Minhyung!!"

"Hei! Aku hanya tak tahu kalau kau seorang perempuan di dimensi ini – tunggu, apartemenmu? Hei! Aku juga tinggal di sini, bukan?" Mark merengut tak terima. _Mereka sudah berjanji akan berbagi apartemen, meski awalnya memang ini apartemen milik Haechan dan setelah memutuskan bahwa mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih, keduanya tinggal di sini dengan dia yang membayar sewanya. Atau..._

"Hei kembarannya Haechan- _ah_ , kau mabuk?"

Mark mendekat. Hampir meraih rahang tajam milik wanita di depannya yang kini mendengus.

"Kau yakin bukan kau yang mabuk? Bahkan sekarang kau menyebut nama wanita atau pria lain. Dan oh! Aku bisa mengingatkanmu alamat rumah barumu yang mungkin juga berisi jalang dengan nama Haechan itu jika kau mengembalikan surat cerai yang ada di tanganmu itu, Minhyung- _ssi_."

Mark perlahan mengangkat kembali kertas yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu. Pikirannya berkelana. Mungkin dia sama buruknya di sini meski perkaranya lebih rumit, tapi kembali lagi ke tujuannya –

"YA!!"

Mark segera berlari ke pintu keluar. Melangkahkah kaki lebarnya ke arah lift dan segera menutupnya, menghiraukan wanita yang mengejarnya, tertinggal, dan kini menatapnya sengit. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Menatap sekali lagi surat yang ada di tangannya, membacanya, memahami bahwa bukan Mark Lee dan Lee Haechan di sini, tapi Lee Minhyung dan Lee Donghyuck yang ada di dimensi ini.

Sehingga satu hal yang harus ia lakukan, mencari sosok Lee Minhyung dan memperbaiki hubungan keduanya sebelum semuanya terlambat seperti miliknya.

– _dan Mark merutuki satu hal, apa dalam hubungan mereka selalu sosoknya yang merusak segalanya? Duh!_

.

 _090909_

.

 ** _MarkHyuck Universe_**

Mark x Haechan, Minhyung x Donghyuck

4k fic

inspired by Spider-Verse

dedicated for Mbak Semangkaa dan baby Chan~~ gws~~ *

.

 _090909_

.

Mark tertawa dalam hati ketika merasa begitu mudahnya memasuki gedung besar yang merupakan kantor dirinya yang lain di dimensi ini. Rasanya Dia tak menyangka bahwa sosok Minhyung merupakan seorang yang hebat dan sepertinya memiliki peran besar di Korea Selatan. Mark bahkan tak bisa menahan senyum bodohnya ketika orang-orang di sini membungkukkan badannya ketika terlewati oleh pria itu.

Lalu saat mata pria Kanada itu memandang pintu besar di hadapanya, senyum itu semakin merekah lebar. Satu langkah menuju penyelesaian misi.

"Ada ap – siapa kau?"

Mark berdecak kagum mendapati isi ruangan yang begitu menakjubkan, begitu pula pria yang tampak seperti tiruannya yang terliat begitu menakjubkan dengan rambut rapi serta setelan jas mewah. Duh! Mungkin kalau dia tak jadi musisi dan mengambil alih warisan sang ayah, mungkin Mark juga akan jadi seperti ini.

"Hallo, Mark yang lain! Senang sekali bertemu denganmu!"

Mark tersenyum dan duduk tanpa peduli apa pria di depannya sudah memersilahkan atau belum. Matanya nyalang, melihat Mark jeli sebelum tangannya meraba benda yang terhubung dengan bagian keamanan, namun tertahan terlebih dahulu oleh lawan bicaranya.

 _Aku tak sombong bahwa aku tak begitu bodoh dalam hal ini._ Batin Mark.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku yang lain? Apa maumu?"

Mark terkekeh. Dirinya yang lain atau Minhyung tampak seperti seorang bayi singa yang bertemu dengan singa besar lain sekarang.

"Pertama, aku Mark Lee. Oleh karenanya aku bisa tahu nama aslimu, dan kalau tak salah nama koreamu Minhyung? Entahlah, sepertinya nama itu yang diucapkan dan ditulis Haechan pada surat cerai kalian."

Mark memutar kursinya. Merasakan nyaman yang bisa dirasakan dirinya yang lain setiap hari. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kaca besar di balik kursi milik Minhyung dan melihat kota Seoul dari ketinggian. Harus Mark akui, semua ini menakjubkan.

"Aku punya kembaran?" suaranya penuh keraguan, membuat Mark semakin ingin tertawa dan berterimakasih atas misinya ini.

"Kau lebih penasaran padaku dibanding dengan kenapa Haechan ingin menceraikanmu?" tanya sosok yang berdiri itu sembari berbalik dan melipat tangan di dada. Memandang Minhyung dengan tatapan remeh. Menyesali dirinya sendiri yang selalu menjadi orang bodoh di dimensi manapun.

Minhyung mendengus. "Jika yang Haechan yang kau maksud adalah Donghyuck maka aku tak penasaran lagi. Dia menemuiku pagi ini dengan segala argumen yang tak ingin ku bantah sedikitpun dan menyimpulkan segalanya dengan kepala kecil wanita itu."

Mark merasa _de javu_ dengan hal ini. Dia pernah berkata hal yang sama pada Jeno persis seperti yang Minhyung katakan sebelum semuanya menjadi berantakan, membuatnya menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sepertinya jika dia benar-benar tak membantu mereka berdua maka akan sia-sia saja keberadaannya di sini.

"Tunggu, apa kau juga kenal Jeno?"

Minhyung memicingkan matanya pada sosok di depannya. "Dia kepala bidang pengembangan di sini, dan bagaimana kau mengenal Jeno?" Dia bersedekap dan menatap Mark dengan penuh kecurigaan. "Aku tahu istri bocah itu sangat dekat dengan Donghyuck. Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tim konsultasi dari pengadilan yang tengah menyamar."

Mark menepuk dahi. Demi Tuhan kenapa Minhyung tak percaya kalau dia dan Mark orang yang sama?

"Aku adalah kau, okay? Tapi bedanya aku adalah dirimu dari dimensi lain. Dan alasanku bertanya apakah kau kenal Jeno karena aku ingin melihat seperti apa bocah tampan dengan otak gilanya itu di dimensi ini karena di dimensiku, dia yang menciptakan alat untuk membawaku ke dunia rumitmu ini. Tapi mendengar dia menjadi kepala bidang pengembangan sepertinya otaknya juga sama berfungsinya dengan ia di dimensi lain meski yah...setidaknya nasibnya lebih baik di dimensi lain."

"dan _dude_ , kau ingin tahu kenapa aku di sini? Karena aku tak ingin nasibmu sama seperti nasibku."

Minhyung mengangkat alisnya heran. Memandang lawan bicaranya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Haechanku benar-benar pergi, dan aku tak ingin kau mengalami penyesalan yang sama hanya karena alasan bodoh seorang Mark Lee tak pernah melepaskan pantatnya dari ruang kerja. _Am I right_?"

Minhyung berdecak. "Aku sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan hal itu padanya! Dia tak pernah memberiku keluasan. Lagipula untuk siapa aku bekerja jika bukan untuk – "

"Untuk siapa?"

Mata kedua pria dengan wajah serupa itu serentak menatap ke arah pintu dimana kini Donghyuck tengah memandang tajam. Wanita itu sudah mengganti pakaian kerja dengan pasangan kaos hitam dengan celana training senada. Rambutnya kini sudah tak tergerai namun dicepol tinggi, membuatnya tampak begitu mengerikan dan mengagumkan.

"Wow... Berhenti mengangguminya, bodoh! Haechan tak kalah cantik meski pria." Rutuk Mark.

"Donghyuckmu pria?" Minhyung berbalik kembali dan menatap Mark dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Yups. Tapi percayalah padaku kalau dia tak kalah cantik dengan Donghyuckmu."

"YA!!"

Mark dan Minhyung berjengit bersamaan ketika wanita itu kini menggebrak meja di depan Minhyung. Mark hampir kembali tertawa melihat Minhyung yang tak berbeda dengannya dan Donghyuck yang sama menyeramkannya dengan Haechan saat marah, namun dia urungkan melihat wanita itu sepertinya benar-benar murka pada kedua pria tersebut.

"Aku tak peduli kenapa kalian ada dua dan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Aku hanya ingin meminta surat cerai yang entah siapa salah satu dari kalian ambil. Bagus jika sekalian ditandatangani sehingga aku bisa memprosesnya segera."

Wajah marah wanita itu membuat mereka bersusah payah menelan ludah. Lalu Minhyung kembali membalikkan kursinya dan menatapku.

"Kau yang mengambil suratnya?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Itu inti dari kenapa aku berada di sini sekarang." Mark menatapnya nyalang.

"Berikan padaku."

"Dan kau akan menandatanginya dan memberikannya?"

"Tidak, Bodoh! Kau pikir aku tak mendengarkan ceritamu yang berbelit-belit dari tadi? Sia-sia saja kau di sini kalau begitu."

Mark memberikan surat yang sudah tak berbentuk itu karena dia memasukkannya paksa pada kantung baju sembari memasang pose bersiap-siap mengambil kertas itu kembali dari Minhyung untuk berjaga-jaga kalau pria itu masih berkepala batu.

Tetapi yang Mark lihat kini begitu di luar ekspektasi. Minhyung berdiri dan menyobek kertas lusuh tersebut tepat di depan Donghyuck. Membuat sang wanita membelalakkan mata cantiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Maafkan aku, Donghyuck- _ah_. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku takkan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun dengan alasan apapun."

Minhyung menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan yang serius meski lawan bicaranya kini tengah menahan seluruh air mata di pelupuknya.

"Brengsek! Dan kau mau hubungan kita tetap menyedihkan seperti ini? Kau benar-benar brengsek, Minhyung- _ssi_! Aku membencimu!"

Mark menahan Minhyung yang hampir mengejar Donghyuck yang kini berjalan keluar seiring dengan Jeno yang masuk ke dalam.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana kau ada dua, tapi kalau kau ingin sekretarismu yang menggantikanmu untuk rapat kali ini, aku akan menyampaikan hal tersebut pada – "

"Dia akan pergi, Jeno- _ya_. Tenang saja."

Minhyung menatapku tak percaya. "Kau menyuruhku rapat meskipun istriku kini sedang tak jelas antah berantah kemana sekaligus kau ingin aku memperbaiki hubungan dengannya?! Kau gila?!"

"Tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu sedikit _okay_? Kau urusi perusahaanu ini sebelum kau besok mungkin akan sibuk karena hasil kerjaku." Mark mengedipkan matanya, yang meski gagal, pada Minhyung yang kini mulai mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Jeno!! _My Bro!!_ Kita akan bertemu dan mengobrol lagi nanti, _okay_? Jangan lupa ajak Jaemin dan Renjun saat itu."

Mark memeluk Jeno singkat lalu keluar dari gedung besar ini.

Yah...sepertinya aku benar-benar harus membantu sedikit.

.

 _090909_

.

Wanita itu menekuk kakinya. Tak peduli angin musim semi yang berhembus dan menggelitik leher jenjang terbukanya. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di lutut kakinya agar siapapun tak melihatnya begitu berantakan meski malam hampir menjelang dan membuat taman kota itu berpendar jingga.

"Hei."

Dia tak bergeming. Membuat Mark akhirnya menghela napasnya panjang. Ini sepertinya takkan berhasil meskipun kini Donghyuck tak menolak eksistensinya yang tak lebih dari sejengkal dari posisi duduk wanita tersebut.

"Hei – "

"Aku ingin menari. Aku ingin menyanyi dan merasakan luas panggung yang menjadi milikku kembali. Aku ingin kami berkencan walau hanya berjalan tak tentu arah sembari bergandeng tangan di malam hari."

Donghyuck mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Mark dengan mata sayu yang kini begitu sembab di hadapannya.

"Aku bukan Min – "

"Aku tahu." Wanita itu menghela napasnya dan kini menatap luru ke depan dimana aliran Sungai Han begitu tenang. "Aku tak tahu siapa kau, tapi kau bukan Minhyung- _oppa_."

Lalu Donghyuck tertawa. Lirih dan begitu menyesakkan.

"Dia mana peduli denganku. Yang dia pikirkan hanya kantor dan pekerjaannya saja. Bahkan mungkin ia tak peduli jika dia tahu bahwa aku tengah mengandung darah dagingnya sekarang."

"Kau...hamil?"

Mark mebelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Wanita di depannya yang kini masih menunduk dan mengelus perut yang masih datar itu tengah hamil dan dia hampir saja mengajukan gugat cerai di tengah kehamilannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau – "

"Berniat menceraikannya?" wanita itu tersenyum kecil, namun tersirat begitu banyak kesedihan di sana.

"Aku benar-benar muak kemarin. Minhyung- _oppa_ begitu jarang kembali ke rumah. Pun jika iya, ia pulang begitu larut dan berangkat lagi ketika petang. Aku mendapati _morning s_ ickku. Rasanya begitu menyebalkan, terlebih tak ada siapapun yang dapat kuandalkan. Lalu hari itu untuk kelima kalinya aku mencoba memberi tahunya tentang kehamilanku, namun bahkan untuk bicara ia tak memiliki waktu."

Mark mengesah. Sedikit agak menyesali kenapa ia tak membiarkan Minhyung yang menyusul Donghyuck kemari, _meskipun mungkin mereka bisa jadi malah bertengkar bukan bercerita seperti yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang_.

"Maaf, harusnya tadi aku yang mengijikan Minhyung kemari menyusulmu. Bukan sok menyuruhnya memenuhi _meeting_."

Namun yang dilihatnya malah Donghyuck yang tertawa hingga matanya membentuk senyum yang indah. "Kau begitu mirip dengan Minhyung- _oppa_ dulu ketika kami masih berpacaran. Baik sikap ataupun wajahmu. Siapa namamu? Dan berapa umurmu?"

"Aku Mark Lee, 25 tahun – umm...26 tahun di Korea. Singkat cerita, aku adalah diri Minhyung di kehidupan yang la –"

Mark terdiam, kini Donghyuck tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub dan tangan halus wanita itu memegang pipinya seolah memastikan apakah dia nyata atau tidak.

"Wow. Apa ini sebuah konspirasi _universe_ dimana kau bisa berpindah ke dimensi lainnya?"

"Kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

Donghyuck mengangguk mantap. Dia lalu tertawa kecil, menarik tangannya sambil berujar maaf. "Tentu saja! Dulu Minhyung- _oppa_ begitu menyukai hal-hal tersebut sebelum dia benar-benar diarahkan menjadi manusia kolot."

"Tunggu, berapa umur kalian sekarang?"

"31 untukku, dan 32 untuk Minhyung- _oppa_."

"Jadi aku harus memanggil kalian _hyung_ dan _noona_ , eh?" Mark mendumal. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tidak terima memanggil dirinya yang lain yang sama bodohnya dengan dia menggunakan embel-embel _hyung_.

Wanita di depannya tertawa. Semua yang masuk dan menyapa gendang telinga Mark benar-benar membuatnya bernostalgia masa-masa dimana ia dapat mendengar tawa lepas dari kekasihnya. Bahkan untuk nada bicara mereka tak ada yang berbeda sedikitpun meskipun gender mereka berbeda. menggelitik sampai sangkar kupu-kupu di perutnya kembali terlepas.

"Jadi, kau mau dengar cerita kami saat kami muda sembari kita pulang ke apartemenku karena sepertinya kau tak tahu harus tinggal dimana bukan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. mengusak rambut Mark seolah duplikat suaminya itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Donghyuck bercerita bagaimana dia dan Minhyung adalah sahabat dari kecil sampai akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah resmi menjalin kasih di tahun kedua Donghyuck di universitas. Menjadikan apartemen yang sekarang masih ditinggali Donghyuck sebagai rumah mereka kembali. Sebuah apartemen kecil dengan dua kamar, sebuah dapur yang bergabung dengan ruang makan, serta ruang keluarga yang mereka gunakan untuk ruang tamu sekaligus. Dulu Minhyung bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis fiksi ilmiah, memimpikan dirinya dengan berbagai hal yang bisa saja terjadi di angkasa sana, sebelum ketika satu tahun mereka menjalin kasih, ayah Minhyung mulai memonopolinya dengan segala alasan penuh agar menjadi seorang penerus bisnis yang baik. Minhyung menurutinya meski terkadang saat jam lemburnya dia akan kabur dan kembali ke rumah, berkeluh kesah pada Donghyuck yang berlanjut dengan cerita mengenai seribu konstelasi dan probabilitas ilmiah yang terjadi. Ini juga tahun dimana keduanya mulai tak lagi berkencan secara rutin, walaupun Donghyuck masih memakluminya. Tapi ada di saat Minhyung akan rela meninggalkan segala berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya untuk sekedar mencuri waktu melihat wanitanya menari di atas panggung festival atau mereka berdua akan menari di ruang keluarga dengan lagu bernada _minor_ yang mengalun sekaligus melepas penat keduanya akan waktu sibuk. Namun semakin banyak kesibukan Minhyung membuat keduanya semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya Minhyung memutuskan untuk menikahi Donghyuck agar keduanya tak lagi takut akan kehilangan satu sama lain. Sayangnya, semakin berjalannya waktu, semakin banyak yang Minhyung lupakan akan keduanya dan semakin banyak hal yang Minhyung larang untuk Donghyuck lakukan, hingga tahun keempat pernikahan mereka kini berada di ambang.

Tetapi hal yang tak diinginkan Mark terjadi. Ketika mereka telah sampai di apartemen Donghyuck dan keduanya selesai dengan makan malam mereka, serta Mark yang kini tengah memakai bekas kamar Mark dulu untuk membersihkan diri dan istirahat, Minhyung datang ke sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mark dapat melihat Donghyuck hampir mendesis. Dia benar-benar tak menyukai eksistensi dirinya yang lain di sana. Sedangkan Minhyung seperti tak belajar dari kelakuan sebelunya, kini malah mendongak congkak dan melipat tangannya di depan dada menciptakan aura superiornya pada sang istri.

"Tentu saja meminta penjelasanmu."

Donghyuck mendecih. "Tentang surat cerai itu? Bukankah kau juga sudah menyetujui kemarin?" Air mata wanita itu hampir tumpah. "Kita sudah tak lagi saling menyayangi. Kau bahkan sadar akan hal itu kan?"

Dari posisinya kini Mark sangat ingin sekali berteriak dan berkata bahwa hal itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar karena wanita itu baru saja bercerita penuh dengan perasaannya yang masih menggebu pada seorang Lee Minhyung. Namun, Mark rasa Minhyung akan seperti dirinya, seolah buta dan tak mendapatkan perasaan itu dengan begitu nyata.

Tubuh Minhyung menegang sebelum tangannya melemas dan turun ke kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Donghyuck- _ah_ aku masih sangat mencin – "

"Sayangnya aku tidak. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang kemanapun kau pulang selama ini dan tunggulah sampai pengadilan memanggilmu untuk sidang perceraian kita."

Wanita itu berbalik sebelum air mata pertamanya turun dan hanya Mark dari sudut pandangnya yang dapat melihat hal tersebut, serta kini pria yang penuh dengan seluruh kearogansiannya terduduk lemah di sofa.

Minhyung terlihat hancur, dan Mark tahu pasti dirinya sama buruknya ketika tahu _mataharinya_ tiada. Namun setelah benda yang disebut jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Mark melihat Minhyung beranjak. Keluar dari tempat itu dengan punggung tegapnya yang layu.

Sampai satu minggu setelahnya tak ada apapun yang berubah. Minhyung belum pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya kembali ke hadapan sang istri, begitu pula Donghyuck tak pernah menyingung masalah malam itu seolah dia tak tahu kalau Mark mengetahui kedatangan Minhyung ke sana.

.

 _090909_

.

Mark kembali ke kantor Minhyung untuk kesekian kalinya dan mendapati pria itu sama seperti terkahir kali Mark melihatnya. Benar-benar kosong dan seolah hidupnya kini hanya untuk berbagai berkas yang tertumpuk di mejanya.

"Buka itu." Mark mendudukkan dirinya setelah membanting sebuah amplop coklat besar di meja kerja yang bersangkutan.

Mata Minhyung membola ketika ia melihat isi amplop tersebut. Membolak-balikkannya seolah takut jika itu hanya bualan semata.

"Istrimu hamil. Kemarin tepat tiga belas minggu keturunanmu hidup di perutnya. Dia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit karena demam dan tekanan darahnya yang turun drastis."

"Dia hamil anakku?" Minhyung menatap Mark tak percaya, membuat sang informan kini mendengus.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Kau menghamilinya saat kau pulang mabuk dari pesta perusahaan bodohmu ini lalu kalian melakukannya tanpa pengaman seperti yg kalian biasa lakukan dan dia berniat menceraikanmu karena dia mengira kau takkan mau mengakui anak itu sebab Donghyuck- _noona_ berpikir kau tak ingin memiliki anak. Kalau kau percaya jika dia tak mencintaimu, kau benar-benar bodoh. Dia bahkan bercerita padaku bagaimana dia begitu memujamu yang mengenalkannya dengan berbagai rasi bintang, mengiringi nyanyiannya dengan petikan gitarmu, dan berdansa denganya di atap apartemen kalian, tepat empat jam sebelum kau dia berkata kalian tak saling menyayangi lagi."

Mark menghela napasnya.

"Pergilah, _Hyung_. Dia membutuhkanmu lebih dari siapapun. Donghyuck- _noona_ , ada di rumah sakit umum lantai dua, kamar enam."

Dan setelahnya Mark melihat Minhyung yang berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Tersenyum karena sebentar lagi ia harus kembali dan menceritakan segalanya pada Haechan nanti.

.

 _090909_

.

Ada berbagai hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini yang sulit untuk logikanya yakini bahwa semua itu nyata. Terlebih apa yang sekarang ini Minhyung lihat terjadi di hadapannya semua karena kelalaiannya dan semua yang ia anggap benar selama ini meski ternyata semuanya adalah salah besar.

Dia sungguh ingin menangis, walaupun seumur hidupnya ia begitu jarang menangis, dan jikalau ia, pasti semua itu akan berhubungan dengan sosok wanita tegar di hadapannya.

Tangan Minhyung kini mengangkat tangan kiri istrinya. Mengecup jari jemari yang baru ia sadari semakin kecil seolah hanya tulang yang terbungkus oleh kulit pucat wanita itu. Diangkat dan dikecupnya jari manis dengan cincin yang masih setia melingkar di sana. Kepalanya tak henti berujar doa meskipun ia tahu bahwa sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali mengunjungi tempat ibadah untuk menemui Tuhannya. Sudah lama juga sejak terakhir kali ia dapat mengamati wajah cantik yang sudah bersamanya hampir seperempat abad itu.

Lama sudah Minhyung harus bertahan di posisinya. Sesekali mengusap pipi sang istri yang semakin menirus dari terakhir ia melihatnya. Membuat pria itu merasa begitu buruk karena tak pernah memerhatikan sosok yang bahkan selalu ada di saat dia membutuhkan apapun.

Lalu saat Minhyung tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi dan mengecup tangan Donghyuck berkali-kali, wanita itu membuka matanya.

Donghyuck mengerjap. Menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya kamar itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya yang tengah digenggam sosok pria yang maish lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

" _Oppa_?"

"He – hei. Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu. Kau merasa pusing? Mau ku panggilkan dok – "

"Kau menangis?"

Tangan lentik yang sudah terlepas itu naik dan mengusap air mata yang turun dari pria di hadapannya.

"Apa Mark sudah mengatakan semuanya?"

Minhyung hanya mengangguk dan Donghyuck mendapatinya begitu lucu. Sudah begitu lama ia tak melihat Minhyung yang begitu penurut seperti seorang bocah yang dijanjikan orangtuanya permen jika ia berhenti menangis.

"Maaf."

Donghyuck tertawa kecil, "Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku harusnya bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu, bukan memutuskan –"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu sebegitu dekat seperti sekarang. Aku tak membuatmu lebih bahagia dari yang seharusnya kau terima,"

Minhyung menarik napasnya dalam dan menatap Donghyuck yang masih menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku tak ingin melepaskanmu. Aku sadar, caraku mencintaimu sekarang ini benar-benar salah, karena itu ijinkan aku memperbaikinya."

Pria itu menatap sang lawan bicara dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Aku...sungguh ingin. Tapi kau tahu kan?"

"Sembuhlah dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu dan setelahnya kau bisa memutuskan semuanya."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Segala hal terutama rindu membuncah di sana. Sampai kepala keduanya mendekat –

 _Ceklek!_

"Err...sepertinya aku mengganggu?"

Minhyung dan Donghyuck serentak menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Mark tengah memandang mereka seolah memergoki keduanya.

Minhyung langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, Mark. Apa diriku di dimensi lain juga menyukai semangka?"

Mata Mark melebar dengan semangat dan membuka lebar pintu kamar rawat tersebut. "Kau mau mentraktirku?"

Minhyung terkekeh, "Tentu saja." Dia melemparkan kunci mobilnya yang ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Mark sebelum pria itu keluar dan berteriak di lorong rumah sakit, _yang untungnya sepi karena sore itu sudah tidak ada pengunjung yang diperbolehkan masuk kecuali keluarga._

"Aku akan pergi dulu dengan bocah itu. Jika ada apa-apa segeralah menelponku atau panggilah dokter." Tangan Minhyung kembali mengelus pipi istrinya sebelum mengecup dahi Donghyuck. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Hati-hati."

Minhyung keluar dan segera menuju ke mobilnya. Mendapati Mark sudah duduk di kursi kemudi dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

" _Well_ , aku tak membawa lisensi mengemudiku tapi sepertinya jika kita tertangkap dan polisi mengecek milikmu, kita tetap tidak akan ketahuan."

Yang lebih tua mendengus. "Seperti mereka takkan bingung dahulu kenapa ada dua orang dengan wajah sama di satu mobil."

Mark hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari mulai menyalakan mesin. "Jadi kemana kita akan pergi, _Hyung_."

"Aku akan mengarahkannya. Asal jangan ugal-ugalan dan membunuh kita berdua."

Yang disindir terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih ingin pulang dan menemui Haechanku."

.

 _090909_

.

"Bisakah kau melepas ikat mataku? Ini sepertinya sudah hampir satu jam dan aku mulai bosan tak bisa melihat apapun."

Donghyuck melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena dari awal perjalanan, Minhyung dan Mark sengaja menutup matanya karena mereka bilang kalau ini adalah kejutan untuk wanita itu, namun setelah telinganya sedikit demi sedikit mendengar deburan ombak, dirinya mulai dipenuhi rasa penasaran akan apa yang akan dua makhluk dengan wajah serupa itu ingin tunjukkan.

" _Well_ , kita sudah sampai."

Minhyung memberhentikan mobilnya dan membiarkan Mark sudah keluar lalu menuntun wanita yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri itu. sementara Minhyung sedang membukakan pintu rumah untuk keduanya.

Satu-satunya wanita di sana berjalan penuh kehati-hatian meski kini keduanya tangannya digandeng oleh dua pria serupa di kedua sisi. Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga secara perlahan dan membuka pintu demi pintu yang Donghyuck sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk apapun kecuali mereka sedang berada di sebuah rumah yang entah milik siapa.

"Sampai. Apa kau sudah siap, _Sunshine_?"

Donghyuck hanya mengangguk. Pipinya sudah merona setelah mendengar panggilan sayang yang sudah sangat lama ia tak dengar dan kini kembali sering berulang menggelitiki gendang telinganya.

Saat penutup matanya terlepas, Donghyuck menahan napasnya. Kini ia tengah melihat hamparan laut tepat di atap rumah ini. Kemudian yang dia rasakan adalah hangat ketika Minhyung memeluknya dari belakang. Mengecup puncak kepalanya singkat.

"Selamat datang di rumah."

Wanita itu begitu ingin menangis saat ini. "Kau menyiapkan ini semua?"

Minhyung mengangguk. Tangannya lalu mengelus perut Donghyuck yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan rata lagi. Ada sosok yang begitu mereka cintai di sana.

"Tentu saja. Maaf. Selama ini aku tak ingin memiliki anak karena aku tahu aku belum menyiapkan segalanya. Sekarang semuanya terasa begitu tepat. Aku bahkan baru selesai memasukkan seluruh barang di rumah ini kemarin lusa. Dan jika kau tahu _flat_ yang dekat dengan kantorku, aku menyewanya untuk meletakkan beberapa barang sebelum memindahkannya kesini." Minhyung terkekeh.

"Jadi, kau mau melihat bagian-bagian lain? Mungkin seperti kamar untuk jagoan kecil kita?"

Donghyuck berbalik. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Minhyung. Mengecup bibir tipis yang sudah lama ia tak _sapa_.

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua berkeliling rumah tersebut dari sudut ke sudut. Mendapati semua hal sama seperti yang mereka impikan sejak acara menginap mereka saat keduanya masih remaja. Sebuah rumah yang menghadap ke lautan lepas, sebuah atap yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk melihat langit luas, berbagai sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi imajinasi akan berbagai galaksi di atas sana. Semuanya menakjubkan.

"Dan terakhir adalah dap – Mark?"

"Oh, hei. Err..kalian sudah selesai berkeliling?"

Minhyung menepuk dahinya sebelum menghela napasnya berat. Sepertinya bagian dari rumah ini menjadi sedikit hancur karena ulah Mark. Sedangkan sang istri kini hanya tertawa.

"Ku rasa semua Minhyung di semua dimensi adalah sosok yang payah memasak?"

"Hei! Aku hanya menghabiskan enam telur!"

"Dan kau hanya berhasil satu. Astaga! Kemari kau bocah!"

Donghyuck hanya tertawa melihat Minhyung yang kini tengah mengejar Mark sebelum akhirnya memutuskan memasak dengan bahan-bahan yang sepertinya baru diisi Minhyung kemarin di lemari pendingin, dan mungkin semangka segar juga akan membuat dua orang itu melepaskan lelah di awal musim panas ini.

.

 _090909_

.

"Mark, bukankah kau belum pernah menceritakan bagaimana Haechan?"

Mark yang tengah menyumpitkan makanannya terhenti sejenak dan menatap pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Hmm, Haechan itu..."

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

 _a/n: Hallo~~_

 _akhirnya ku kembali dan ngelarin fic ini dari pertama kali spider-verse keluar di bioskop dan ku nontoncoretnyeretcoret siapapun yg mau nonton bareng wwww_

 _dan baru kelar sekarang yeay~~_

 _btw ini dedicated buat baby haechan dan mak semangkaa~~ cepet sembuh kesayangan-kesayangan koeh muah muab /heh XD_

 _dan doakan skripsweet saya kelar akhir maret ini!! jadi ku bisa nulis sambil nungguin wisuda juni nanti muehehe_

 _btw kalian sebagai rumput di antah berantah sedih ga si cuma bisa mantengin yutub wwww tapi congrats to our booois buat 1st concert!!! *_

 _dan jangan lupa_

 _1\. check akun selai semangka di ffn juga ;;))_

 _2\. kibarkan bendera markhyuck ;;))_


End file.
